Mine Too I'm Yours
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Sequel to Mine, Newly mates Inuyasha and Kagome are living in the Feudal Era. But Koga is after Kagome now. He finds out that she's mated to Inuyasha, but he won't take that.


**Mine Too (I'm Yours)**

Summary: Sequel to Mine, Newly mates Inuyasha and Kagome are living in the Feudal Era. But Koga is after Kagome now. He finds out that she's mated to Inuyasha, but he won't take that.

Such a wonderful morning in Kagome's time. The sunlight peeks through Kagome window, singling her to wake up. Kagome opens her eyes slowly to see that her clock said 8:30 am, on a Saturday. "Go away sun." She complains mumbling. As she tries to move, a strong arm pulls her in more. She tries to get out more, but no prevail. "I don't think so, mate." A male voice said into her ear. That sent shivers down her spine. Kagome goes into begging mode, "Please, let me go." She even gives the puppy face, hoping for a yes. "Nope." The male said again. "For a moment, Inuyasha?" She begs more. Inuyasha could only smirk down to her, "Not until I get a kiss from my lovely mate." Kagome lost it this time. "Really?" Inuyasha's smirks grows, "You know it." Kagome giggles as she quickly pecks him on the cheek, and bolts out of his arms. Inuyasha gets a hold of Kagome's waist and pulls her back into his arms, "That's not a good morning kiss, mate." He huskily whispers. Kagome gives up, which he grins triumphs fully. "Now, where's my Good morning kiss, Kagome." He asks. Kagome gets comfortable in his arms, then presses her lips on his. "Satisfied?" She asks when they break apart. Inuyasha chuckles, and he embraces her. "Now I am." He finally releases her. "And I bet my big man is craving for ramen for breakfast." She said as she leaves the room.

Inuyasha couldn't be anymore happier. He has someone to love him for who he is. Kagome has accepted his offer to be his mate. It made him feel the luckiest man on earth. He makes his way to the kitchen to get his breakfast with Kagome. Kagome pulls out the nearly complete Shikon Jewel. "We both know whose shards we have to get." She said worryingly. They got the Jewel back since they manage to kill Naraku. All that remains are Koga's shards embedded in his legs. Inuyasha holds her hand, "Don't worry. I'm here with you when we get them." His assurance makes her happy.. "Come let's get back to my time." He said as they get ready. Inuyasha gets Kagome's heavy backpack, and they went down the well to the Feudal Era.

They emerge out of the well. Kagome takes a deep breathe of the fresh air. It makes her feel at peace. Inuyasha carries her in his arms bridal style. Their friends already know they're mates, so they built a hut just outside of the village. They enter Kaede's hut to find Sango, Miroku, and Kaede sipping tea, while Shippo and Kirara are playing with the village kids. "We're back." Kagome said as Inuyasha puts her down, and sets down her backpack on the ground. "Hey you two. How was the future?" Sango asks as she finishes her drink. "It was good and all. All we have to do is to get Koga's shards to complete the jewel." Inuyasha replies as he gladly takes a cup from Kaede and gives one to Kagome. "Ye must be careful though you two." Kaede warns the mated pair. Kagome looks back up to her, "What do you mean?" Kaede takes a sip before answering Kagome's question, "While ye two were gone, Koga stop by to find you. But I told him that you went home for a while to rest up from your battle with Naraku. He said that he'd be here by today." Kagome is getting scare. Kaede knows that Kagome is now mated with Inuyasha. "But didn't you tell him about my mated mark with Inuyasha?" Kaede replies, "I tried to, but he just ran off." Inuyasha wraps his arm around Kagome's waist protectively. "If he doesn't know, then he'll have to learn it the hard way." He said to the group. But deep inside, Kagome is so scared that Koga won't take no for an answer when she tells the truth.

A few hours later, Kagome is helping Kaede pick herbs in the garden while Inuyasha sits on a beam of the fence surrounding the garden. He takes a deep breathe, but stop midway before exhaling. "He's back." He said as he grabs Tetsusaiga's hilt. Kagome shots up, "I can sense his shards Inuyasha." She stands up behind him. A whirlwind comes into view and stops in front off them. "Kagome, I've come back to take you back to my tribe. We can mate when we get there." He said joyfully to her, ignoring Inuyasha's growling. "I don't think so, mangy wolf. She's has already been taken." He said straight to his face. "Oh really, then why is she behind you and…" He stop to find a mating mark on the base of her neck. "…Don't tell she chosen you are her mate, mutt face." He said with disbelief. Kagome peeks over Inuyasha's shoulder, "It's true, Koga. I'm Inuyasha mate now." She said honestly with courage in her voice. Koga is furious. "How dare you! You forced her to be your mate. I won't allow it." He bolts out of control and charges at her. However Inuyasha hits him hard in the stomach, making him fly about 10 yards away from them. Inuyasha unsheathes sword and points its tip at his throat. "I'm going to tell you this once, Kagome chooses me to be her mate, with permission, not force. So if I were you, I'd go back home and forget all about her. Oh by the way, give me the shards." Inuyasha warns the wolf as his eyes turn red for a mere ten seconds. Koga is now scare of Inuyasha's warning. "I'll never give up on making Kagome my mate. Mark my words mutt face, even if she is your mate, I know a way to make her my mate." Koga didn't get to his last part, as Tetsusaiga's sharp tip cuts through his throat. "I'm not playing here, So either give me the shards and leave, or die on the spot." Inuyasha is more threatening then his warning along. Koga reaches down his legs and takes out the shards and places them in front of Inuyasha. "Fine." He only said and runs off with his tail between his legs.

As soon as Koga is gone far off the distance, Kagome takes the two shards and combined them into the jewel. She smiles, "It's finally completely whole again." Inuyasha sheaths his sword back and kneels down by Kagome's side. "It sure is." He said with a warm smile as they hold the jewel together. "Let's go tell the others." Kagome suggested as they make their way back to their friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome enter the hut. "Kagome!" Shippo happily cries as he jumps into her arms. "Hey you. Guess what everyone." Kagome hugs him. "What is it?" Shippo asks as he jumps out of her arms. Kagome pulls out the jewel and shows it to everyone. "The Jewel is whole?" Miroku asks. He assumes he's blind, but it's real for sure. "We managed to get Koga's shards and complete the jewel." Inuyasha explains to them. "What will ye wish for, Kagome?" Kaede asks her. Kagome looks down at the jewel. She's unsure what she'd wish for. "To be honest, I don't what to wish for. I got everything I wanted. And I had to earn it." She reasons her answer. "Maybe in the near future, you can come up with something to wish for Kagome." Shippo said to her with influence. Kagome smiles down to the little kit. "Thanks Shippo." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile down to his mate. He got everything he wanted and that's all that matters to him. "Let's go home Kagome." He said as he takes her and leaves the rest of the group behind.

As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome entered their Feudal Home. Inuyasha grabs a hold of Kagome shoulders, "What's wrong? You're definitely unsure." Kagome looks down with despair, "I just don't know what to wish for. I just need time, that's all." Inuyasha embraces her. "I understand. take your time." Kagome nods as she snuggles. "Thank you." The rest of day was uneventful. So they get their rest for the next day.

Back at the Wolf Demon Tribe, Koga is in the far end of the cave sulking, failing for having Kagome as his mate. "Damn you, Inuyasha. Mark my words, I will have Kagome as my mate. Just you wait. I will have her." He then stands up and leaves the cave. "Koga, where are you going?" Hakkaku asks his leader. "To retrieve what is rightfully mine." He answers as he runs off into the forest. "I bet he's mad about losing Kagome to Inuyasha." Ginta whispers to Hakkaku. "I agree. What about Ayame though? Koga made a promise to her. What is Ayame gonna do when Koga gets Kagome instead of her?" He asks. "She's not going to be happy. We have to go find her." Ginta suggests as they run north to the other tribe of the white wolves where Ayame is.

Meanwhile, Koga is somewhere in a nearby village. He finds who he's looking for; Kikyo. He walks around tracing her clay scent until he finds her. "Yo priestess." Koga calls out to her. Kikyo turns around and sees that he was calling to him. She pulls out her bow and aims an arrow at him. "I didn't come here to fight. I'm here to make a deal with you." Koga said raising his hands in front to defend himself. "A deal? Please." She scoffs at the wolf. "I'm not joking here. Kagome and Inuyasha are mates." That surprises her. "What do you mean they're mates?" She lowers her bow. Koga convinces her more, "I mean in demon terms, when one demon finds another, the mark each other. When it's done, no other demon can have him/her." He explains to her so far. She begins to get interested, "And since Inuyasha's half demon, he mated with Kagome. Isn't it supposed to be you to be his mate?" Kikyo is getting irritated, "Are you saying that Inuyasha has chosen that damn reincarnation of mine instead of me?" She asks with fury in her voice. Koga smirks, "That's right. As we speak they have the last shards from my legs and complete the jewel." Kikyo growls softly. "I'll show her. Inuyasha is mine. And you want Kagome. Let's team them up and un-mate them. I know the spell to do so." Kikyo comes up to Koga along with her soul collectors. Koga grins even more, "Let's go them." He said as they head back to Kaede's village.

Ginta and Hakkaku arrive at the White wolf Tribe in the northern mountains of the region. "Ayame!" Ginta calls out to her, hoping for a response. A tornado of leaves comes down to them. "Ginta. Hakkaku what are you doing here? Where's Koga." Ayame asks looking for the black ponytailed man she's promised to. "That's why we're here to warn you about." Hakkaku panics at her. Ayame is getting mad, "It better not be that Kagome girl." Her hands have turns into fists, mere inches from Hakaku's face. "We're not joking. Koga is after Kagome. He found out that Kagome is Inuyasha's mate. He won't listen to reason. He's plotting to get her to be his mate. You have to stop him before it's too late." Ginta begs. Ayame nods, "Lead me to him." She asks as the they head in the direction of Koga's scent.

It's a cool night in Kaede's village. Kagome is asleep in Inuyasha's arms under the comforter from Kagome's time. Inuyasha's ears perk upward, while his nose smells something foul. As he gets out off bed, Kagome wakes up afterwards, "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asks rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha grabs his Tetsusaiga and bolts out of the hut. "Stay inside. Koga is coming this way, and…" He stiffens for a minute. Kagome comes up behind, "And what?" Inuyasha sighs, "…and Kikyo." Kagome is panicking, "Kikyo? Why her?" Inuyasha turns to face her, "You have to stay in the house, and don't even think about coming out." Kagome nods, "Just be careful." She hugs him. Inuyasha embraces her, "I will." He gives her a kiss and leaves his mate back inside.

A few seconds later two figures emerge from the edge of the forest, Inuyasha stays calm until the two figures comes into the moonlight to show themselves. "Kikyo? Koga?" Inuyasha is now speechless at the moment, "Surprised. It seems that you took away my Kagome away from me." Koga starts off. Kikyo smirks evilly towards the house. "And I believe my reincarnation is in your so called-home. I know how to un-mate both of you. You're mine Inuyasha. You made a promise to go to hell with me when Naraku is defeated." Kagome from the inside of the hut manages to hear what Kikyo is talking about. 'But she doesn't know about the barrier though.' She thought. Soon Kikyo begins to chants to unmark Inuyasha's mark on Kagome collarbone. Kagome fells the pain in it, as she screams. "Kagome! No!" Inuyasha is shocked to see Kagome's eyes with no emotion. Inuyasha tries to move to get her, but is paralyzed by Kikyo's chanting. "Kagome, you and I were meant to be together." Koga comes up to her, looking down to her expressionless eyes, while his eyes are full of lust. "Koga, mate with me." Kagome requests in raspy voice as she rests her head on his shoulder. "She's under my control, Koga. You know what to do." Kikyo said as she keeps on keep a hold on Inuyasha, not to let him get out of her grasp.

Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku heard a scream up ahead, "That's Kagome's voice."Ginta said as they keep on running. "Koga is up ahead as well." Ayame adds as they come to the edge of the forest. They find Kikyo chanting to prevent Inuyasha from moving, while Koga has Kagome in his arm about to mark her. "KOGA!" Ayame screams to get Inuyasha's mark begins fade away from his collarbone as well. "I've got to get to Kagome before it's too late." He said as he concentrates on the last bit of the mating power. Soon a barrier forms around Kagome, causing Kikyo to lose her concentration. Kagome's finds herself in Koga's arms. "Let go of me, Koga." She demand the wolf. "Never." He replies as he tries to mark her as his. Ayame isn't liking this. She hits Koga hard on the head, knocking him out. "Kagome are you okay?" Ginta asks her as Hakkaku pulls Koga off her. Kagome nods, "Yeah. Thanks you guys, especially you Ayame." She offers her a smile. She runs to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you okay?" She kneels down in front of him. Kikyo is being ignore from everyone is running to Inuyasha, while Ayame holds Koga unconscious body on her lap. She pulls out her bow and aims it at Kagome. Inuyasha groans, "Kikyo, you're not worthy to be my mate. Kagome is. She gave me everything I ever wanted, not you. Go to hell." Kikyo screams in agony as she explodes into dust and the stolen souls return to the there resting place. Kagome touches where here mark is. She grabs a small mirror from inside, and aims it to her collarbone. She widens her eyes, "My mark is gone." Inuyasha hears her pain in her voice and embraces her. He then looks back up to Ayame. "Ayame…" Ayame looks up to Inuyasha, "Teach him a lesson not to mess with my mate. If you know what I mean." Ayame smiles, "He's in so much trouble for almost breaking my promise. You have my word Inuyasha." Ginta and Hakkaku carry him back to the Wolf Tribe. "And Ayame!" Inuyasha shouts at the wolves. Ayame turns around, "Thank you for saving Kagome." Ayame, "You're Welcome. If you excuse us, I have some beating to teach this guy a lesson." Ayame replies and soon the wolves disappear.

Inuyasha then feels Kagome crying in his arms. "If okay, shh." He comforts her. "My mark is gone, Inuyasha. It's gone." Inuyasha rubs her back. "I can remark you." He said as he places his hand on his mark and puts it on her shoulder." Kagome looks back down on her shoulder to find Inuyasha's mark on it. She cries into his arms. "I thought I was going to be Koga's mate instead of yours. I was so scared." Inuyasha embraces her resting his head onto hers. "It's okay. The new mark is a permanent, and it won't go away anymore." He carries her back into their hut 'That'll teach Koga not to mess with my mate.' Inuyasha's demon voice said in his head. Inuyasha nods as he carries Kagome to their huge king size bed. Kagome snuggles more into his arms, "Inuyasha?" She murmurs in his arms. "What is it?" Inuyasha asks while he strokes her raven black hair. "I'm glad I'm your mate." Inuyasha smiles as he holds her chin with a strong, yet gentle finger. "I'm glad I'm yours." Hearing his comment forms tears in her chocolate eyes. Inuyasha lowers his forehead onto hers, "I'm your for the rest of your life." He whispers back. "Thanks. Now one thing is missing." Kagome smirks at him. Inuyasha smirks, "It's a good night kiss isn't it?" He caress her face. She chuckles, "You know it." Inuyasha grins as they kiss for a while until they couldn't hold it anymore. "Night, Inuyasha." Kagome mumbles before she goes to sleep, snuggles in his arms. "Night, Kagome, my one and only love." He kisses her forehead and wraps her in his strong arms, and falls asleep with her safe and sound.

THE END


End file.
